Leviathan
Prelude Many MicRots in the future the FDGR has won a seemingly eternal power struggle over the entire galaxy and formed what is now known as The Empire. With a single unified government and with help from The Bureaucracy, absolute peace is maintained. The Bureaucracy The Bureaucracy is a single organisation at the top of the empire, this organisation is in charge of all the decisions governing the universe. Besides the governing department of The Bureaucracy, it also has a military department. This department is sub organisation of The Bureaucracy which is tasked with taking down any and all threats which come before The Empire, be they past, present or future. Recruitment As a young boy Nicandros lived quite a normal life, it wasn’t until he was 16 that he noticed he had an affinity for Isto. After a while The Bureaucracy found out Nicandros was an Istarian so they gave him a choice live out his civilian life or help better the universe by becoming part of The Bureaucracy. After thinking long and hard Nicandros chose to join The Bureaucracy. Then with a flash the recruitment process began. CODENAME: DROMOKA, Nicandros’ recruiter, would then go back in time to separate Nicandros from his family and start training from a young age. In an effort to protect the families of the future Bureaucrats the new recruits would have to forgo their old identities and assume a new one as a tool of the state. Most of the lower class Bureaucrats therefore go by a simple ID number, but only the truly influential ones gain a codename. Many years after training in the ways of Chronomancy the recruits are allowed to tap into one of the few Nexus strewn across the galaxy, these being massive Magitech constructs that are built to amplify the power of the people connected to it by connecting them to the source. With the massive power that they now possess they are able to effectively change past, present and future. And, with some guidance from a more experienced Bureaucrat, take on certain tasks that The Bureaucracy has to fulfill. These tasks are of a wide variety, but all of them are related to changing causality. Some might include assassinating a key person, and some other might be to just make sure a certain individual gets an inspiring idea. After a few hundred MicRots the Bureaucrat formerly known as Nicandros was finally powerful enough to receive a codename. His mentor decided to name him CODENAME: LEVIATHAN, for his incredible latent power. A few thousand MicRots later CODENAME: LEVIATHAN would be extremely well positioned in The Bureaucracy. Becoming one of the most renowned chronomancers amongst all of The Bureaucracy, but this attention also brought with it some downsides. The Assassination After another successful mission LEVIATHAN noticed something odd, his office had been broken into. Weapons primed LEVIATHAN walked into his office but unbeknownst to him, DROMOKA was there to assassinate him. As a last defense LEVIATHAN was able to quickly jump to a different timeline, worrying more about being untraceable than where he was going. But of course this was not without risks with his wounds from his fights against DROMOKA and the emergency Chronoshift, LEVIATHAN got forcibly disconnected from The Nexus. Now noticing corruption of The Bureaucracy, Leviathan, having chosen to adapt his old codename as his real name, now swore to enact vengeance on DROMOKA and, after that, dismantle The Bureaucracy for good.